


hot tub fucking

by orphan_account



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: big sex fuck





	hot tub fucking

"why does joba have socks on in the jacuzzi" ian asked, quizzically.

"those are his hooves you bitch" matt retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad that the minimum is 10 characters so i can post this, i dont regret naming it that bc im glad i got everyones attention :^)
> 
> p.s all the tags are a joke dont ship real people you clowns


End file.
